


Don't make me socialize.

by Cookiejuice



Series: Cookiejuicedesu Ask Box fic prompts [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Tumblr Ask Box fic prompt with ''Please don't make me socialize'' with Seto and Mokuba.





	

‘’Mokuba no’’.  
Mokuba sighed. He was getting nowhere with this, but he knew he had to keep trying. ‘’Seto this is important to me. I would appreciate it if you cooperated’’.  
‘’I am not going to come with you to some dumb party hosted by the dweeb patrol’’, the older Kaiba said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
‘’Seto face it, you don’t have a social life-’’  
‘’And I like it that way’’  
‘’But you really should hang out with actual people more’’, Mokuba scolded.  
‘’I mean people who don’t work for you’’, he interrupted when Seto made to open his mouth again. The raven haired kid let out an exasperated sigh.  
‘’Listen Seto. I would really appreciate it if you do this one thing for me’’.  
‘’Mokuba, please don’t make me socialize. Especially not with those people. You know how much I hate it’’, Seto snapped annoyingly.  
‘’You’re working alot, and I’m worried about you. Just come to this party with me, okay?’’, Mokuba pleaded one last time.  
Seto clenched his jaw, ‘’I’ll think about it’’, he said through gritted teeth.  
Mokuba nodded, that was already more than he expected. He then went up to his room to finish his homework and play games untill it was time for bed.

 

In the end, Seto did join Mokuba to the party. He didn’t like it though.


End file.
